Ebony Returns to Radiator Springs
by FireSaturn
Summary: Ebony, the Delinquent tuner, and her Big Brother, Boost, return to Radiator Springs to see how the town and its residents are doing after Tony Blitz's reign of terror months ago. Continued from the Cars Roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Ebony Returns to Radiator Springs**  
by Firebird (FireSaturn)

DISCLAIMER: Cars, its characters, plot, and setting belong to Disney Pixar (although I wish it were mine); Ebony is mine, Ondine, Mike, Abby, Darcy and Dallas belong to Northwestpassage, Johnny Ford belongs to Rizahawkeye.

She drove down the highway by herself, her neon darkened and only her headlights shining on the pavement. It felt good to just cruise about with nothing else to do. Ebony had managed to sneak away from Boost's watchful eyes and wandered off on her own.

Freedom was what she liked best. Just her on the road, just having fun. But she knew she needed to enjoy this kind of freedom while it lasted before Boost came looking for her. Ebony knew Boost worried about her, since she was his younger sister, but she also knew that her brother understood her need for independence and allowed her to wander further from the safety of the other tuners.

Her thoughts turned back to Radiator Springs and what had all occurred there recently. She knew her friend, Darcy MacIsaac, lived there now, with her live-in boyfriend, Johnny Ford, acting as the town's graphic artist. Ebony would occasionally visit the throwback couple and be entertained by Abby, whom the two were babysitting for Ondine and Mike.

Ebony headed there now. As she took the exit ramp that led to Radiator Springs, she heard a familiar engine approach from behind her. She recognized the engine's owner. It was her brother, Boost.

"Hey, Ebony," Boost called, as he caught up to his sister, "I've been looking all over for you. Why did you disappear like that? I worry about you."

Ebony sighed, "I'm sorry, Big Bro. All I wanted was to be by myself for awhile."

"I can understand that," Boost replied, "But tell me next time you do that, okay?"

"I promise," Ebony nodded, "I'm heading to Radiator Springs anyway to visit Darcy and Johnny. Just to see how they're doing."

"Alright," said Boost, "Then I'm going with you. I've been wanting to see how the town is putting itself back together after all that's happened with Tony Blitz, his girlfriend, and Darcy's stepfather."

Ebony silently nodded and led the way to Radiator Springs, where they soon met up with Sally, the Porshe who owned the Cozy Cone Hotel.

"Hey, nice to have you back here," said Sally, "It's been months since you were here last."

"You can never keep us away, Sally," replied Ebony, "Since we've been a big help recently, Doc's decided to be lenient with us, just so long as we behave."

"That's good," Sally smiled, "Are you looking for Darcy?"

"Yeah."

"She's over at Flo's with Johnny and Tanya," Sally said helpfully.

"Thanks, Sally," Ebony smiled at the Porshe.

The two tuners headed over to Flo's where Abby spotted them and rushed over excited with Darcy chasing behind her.

"Eb'ny! Boost!" she cried happily.

"Hey, there, Abby," Boost laughed as the little girl circled the purple Mistubishi Eclipse.

"Ebony!" Darcy cried happily and nuzzled her tuner friend's fender, "I'm so glad to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine," replied Ebony, "we just came to check on how the town's doing."

"It's better," Darcy answered, trying to calm Abby down.

"That's good," Ebony was pleased by Darcy's change of personality, all thanks to her decision not to run anymore, "Hey, where's Dallas?"

"Out at Willy's Butte with Lightning," replied Darcy, "Practicing that powerslide."

"Yeah, I'd bet," laughed Ebony, "That's a cool paint job you got there, Darcy. The flower stencils are gorgeous."

"Thanks," Darcy smiled at her tuner friends.

The two tuners, the throwback Superbird, and Abby headed back to Flo's since Boost and Ebony expressed their need for nourishment. They sat and sipped their gas drinks and talked for hours about what the other had been up to for the past few months after the aftermath of terror that the town had had to endure.

_To be continued..._

Okay, this was a bit mushy, but I think it went well.

What does everybody think?

Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebony Returns to Radiator Springs, Part 2**  
by Firebird (FireSaturn)

DISCLAIMER: Cars are yada, yada, yada Disney Pixar and not mine. Amber Weathers, Ebony, and Tony Blitz are mine, and so is Russell McQueen, who used to belong to Racingfan43. Elizabeth and Johnny belongs to Rizahawkeye. Ondine, Mike, Abby, Darcy, and Atsuko belong to Northwestpassage. Shroder belongs to Kamui.EXE. Did I miss anyone? I hope not.

Ebony excused herself from the conversation and went over to the clinic. She had just seen a dark red 1979 Pontiac Trans Am whom she recognized come out of the building.

"Hey, Amber," Ebony called as she approached, "I didn't know you worked at the clinic now."

Amber Weathers looked up when her name was called and spotted the familiar black and purple 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse coming toward her.

"Hi, Ebony," she greeted, "Yeah, I do. I got an internship here, thanks to Atsuko and Elizabeth, who recommended me. This will earn me enough credits to allow me to graduate with a Nursing degree next year."

"Really?" Ebony beamed, "That's cool. Good luck to you then."

"Thanks. I'm also working with Shroder to find a cure for engine corrosion," said Amber, "He really has some amazing ideas."

There was more than Ebony ever realized that happened over the months since dealing with Tony Blitz all those months ago. She had learned a great deal from Darcy, who had said that when that black car was taken away at last, the town started to relax.

She remembered the pain she had had to endure because of Tony. The cliff battle was still fresh in her mind. She had been badly damaged by the Supra and would've been killed if it wasn't for Mike coming to her rescue. Ebony had passed out just after learning that both Tony and Russell McQueen, who had also participated in the battle, had been taken care of. She was grateful to Darcy, who had pushed her back to the clinic, or she would've died of her injuries. Now she and Darcy have remained firm friends.

"Amber?" asked the young tuner.

"Hmm?" the Trans Am turned to Ebony.

"Do you know what happened to Tony after he was taken away?" Ebony wanted to know.

"Well, I do know that, because of the serious damage he had, Tony was taken to a hospital where he spent about two months recuperating," replied Amber, "he was under guard and no one was allowed to visit him. I guess during those lonely two months he must've done a lot of thinking and soul searching."

Amber pauses for a moment.

"At least, I hope he did," she finishes finally.

"Yeah," Ebony agrees.

"Oh, but I have," chuckles an all too familiar voice, "You wouldn't believe all the soul-searching I've done in that hospital. And that has changed me completely. I'm a whole new car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ebony Returns to Radiator Springs, Part 3**  
by Firebird (FireSaturn)

DISCLAIMER: Cars is...oh you know the drill by now. Ebony, Amber Weathers, and Tony Blitz are mine. Ondine, Mike, Abby, Darcy, and Dallas belong to Northwestpassage. Elizabeth Hudson and Johnny Ford belong to Rizahawkeye. Shroder belongs to Kamui.EXE.

Ebony and Amber turned to see the black 1997 Toyota Supra himself rolling up to them. Tony Blitz smiled at the two cars in front of the clinic, acting for all intents and purposes genuinely friendly and respectful.

"Really?" Amber asked suspiciously, "but you're supposed to be in prison."

"They've let me out on good behavior," Tony grinned at Amber, "And believe me this time, Amber. I've truely changed for the better. I'm no longer the car you once knew me to be."

Amber gave Tony a dubious look, "I'm not sure I believe you, Tony. I mean those events from 11 months back are still pretty fresh."

"Yeah," Ebony agreed, glaring at Tony.

Soon, Ramone, the town's lowrider, rolled up. He recognized Tony and his engine growled menacingly. Tony, startled, pulled back, as he did not want to be hurt.

"Is this car bothering you two Chicas?" Ramone asked Ebony and Amber, "I can run him off for you, if you want me to."

Tony was a bit intimidated by the appearance of the lowrider and his threat to run him off. Yet he knew that he could easily handle Ramone if he wanted to. But that was not what he was here for. This visit was completely different than his previous ones. This time there would be no fights nor revenge for some slight. This was a visit of peace.

"I am not bothering anyone," Tony replied to Ramone's theat, "I am just here to apologize for my past actions and make peace with everyone here."

"I am having a hard time believing that," Ramone answered, still glaring at Tony.

Ebony nodded in agreement with Ramone and revved her engine, prepared to chase Tony out of Radiator Springs. They would have done it right this minute if Amber hadn't stopped them.

"Wait!" she shouted at Ebony and Ramone, "if Tony says that he's only here for what he had told us, then I see no reason not to listen to him."

Tony smiled at Amber for her defense of him.

"WHAT!" Ramone was aghast at what he was now hearing.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ebony was in disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me! Don't you remember what he's done to this town? The residents? To you Sister? To you? To my brother? And to me?"

"I remember all that," replied Amber, "but unlike my sister or you, I don't hold a grudge. That's in the past, so let it stay in the past."

Amber pulled up beside Tony, a determined look on her face.

"Besides, that part of my life is over," said the Trans Am, giving Tony a friendly smile, "it's time to start a new one."

She turned to Tony.

"Let me be the first one to offer you my forgiveness for past wrongs that you have done, Tony," said Amber.

Pleased that his former girlfriend was forgiving him, Tony smiled, "Thank you, Amber."

Ramone and Ebony just stood there, grills agape at the scene unfolding before them.

"I don't think anybody's gonna like this," Ramone whispered to Ebony.

"Uh huh," Ebony nodded numbly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ebony Returns to Radiator Springs, Part 4**  
by Firebird (FireSaturn)

DISCLAIMER: I'm not bothering with that right now. Everybody knows the drill.

"NO!" shouted a furious Doc Hudson, "I cannot allow that...that _car_ to stay here another hour!"

Ebony, still a bit frightened of Doc's short temper, had pulled back until her spoiler had hit the wall of the clinic. After Amber and Tony went off to explore Radiator Springs, the tuner had rushed into the clinic and told the old Hornet what had just transpired outside.

"I...I didn't know what else to do," pleaded Ebony, "and...and I couldn't argue with Amber, even though I tried. I thought it...it be best to tell you."

Doc looked at the frightened tuner and sighed. The girl was trying so hard to behave while she and her brother visited Radiator Springs. He cleared his throat apologetically.

"I'm sorry, um, Ebony," Doc told the tuner girl, "you did the right thing be telling me. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Ebony relaxed and dropped her apprehension. At least Doc had apologized to her.

"What are you going to do about Tony?" she asked quietly.

"Well, if what he said was true, then I wouldn't mind, but I don't believe him," replied Doc, "I would not even trust him with Amber. He needs to be watched closely."

"I can do that," Ebony said helpfully.

"Good," Doc nodded at the tuner, "see that you do, Ebony. Make sure that you're not seen, though."

"You can count on me, Doc," Ebony saluted with her antenna.

Doc watched the girl leave and then sighed in exasperation. These kids are getting too rambuncious for an old-timer like him to handle.

Meanwhile, Amber led Tony through Radiator Springs and out into the canyon to admire the natural beauty there.

"Last time I was here," Tony told Amber, "I didn't even have any tme to really take a good look at all this beauty."

"Well," chuckled Amber, "Now you have all the time in the world."

The two cars remained silent for a couple of minutes as they drove through the canyon.

"Amber?" Tony asked nrevously, "You don't think we can hook back up again? I mean since we both put our pasts behind us? Unless you're still with that Southerner."

"Sure, if that's what you want, Tony," replied Amber, smiling, "And I don't think that General Lee would mind. He and I only share a long-distance relationship."

Tony was pleased and he drew close to Amber, he rear-view mirror almost touching heres.

"I really missed you, Amber," the black Supra murmured softly. He nuzzled against Amber when they stopped in a cavern.

"I'm glad you changed your life around, Tony," Amber replied, returning the nuzzle.

From her hiding place, Ebony gave a mental cringe. _That's gross,_ she thought, sticking out her tongue, _especially with HIM!_ She continued to watch the pair cuddle, despite the sick feeling settling in her engine.

Ebony stayed in her hiding place, even after Amber and Tony left the cavern to explore elsewhere. She gave herself a few more minutes before creeping out into the sunlight.

She looked around and did not see her two targets anywhere. Did she wait too long? Did she lose them altogether? Ebony sure hoped not as she gunned her engine and went in search of Amber and Tony and find out where they went.

Then she heard a pair of revving engines and what sounded like...laughter? What was that and where was it coming from?

Ebony came to the edge of a nearby cliff and looked down at the dirt track at Willy's Bluff and saw an astonishing sight. There were her two spy targets and it looks like they were...racing each other? And they were enjoying themselves?

_What in the world is going on here?_ Ebony wanted to shout, but she held her tongue. She wouldn't want to give herself away.

_This day can't get any weirder, can it?_ Ebony asked herself as she slumped down, her undercarriage touching the surface of the cliff.

Is Ebony having a wierd day? Is Tony's true motives ever going to be revealed?

Wait and see. Stay tuned for more.

Comments?

Firebird


	5. Chapter 5

**Ebony Returns to Radiator Springs, Part 5**  
by Firebird (FireSaturn)

DISCLAIMER: Cars, its characters, plot, and setting belong to Pixar Disney. Amber Weathers, Tony Blitz, Sapphire Sky, and Ebony belong to me. Elizabeth Hudson and Johnny Ford belong to Rizahawkeye. Shroder belongs to Kamui.EXE. Ondine belongs to Northwestpassage.

Now on with the story...

Tony Blitz, for all intents and purposes, looked like he really meant what he said that his visit was peaceful. Half the town's residents were getting used to the black Supra's presence, but the other half remained skeptical and uncomfortable.

While Tony went around talking to the other residents, those that were still suspicious hung out at Flo's watched the car who had plagued them for two weeks about 11 months ago.

"I still say I should run him out of town," Ramone grumbled to the others.

"I second the motion," Lightning nodded in agreement.

Sally, who sat beside Lightning, nuzzled the racecar she loved so much. She remembered what Tony had done to him, causing Lightning to be out of the Piston Cup for the season. Lightning had taken the news in stride, but he wasn't at all happy about the situation that he was unfortunately pushed into.

"But he is our visitor," Sally hated to say this, "and we have to be civil toward him, even though we don't like him that much."

"So, what are we going to do, then?" asked Ebony, who sat beside her brother, Boost, "We can't let him take advantage of Amber's friendship and hospitality."

"Certainly not," grunted Doc, "I don't want her hurt."

_Amber is just like Elizabeth,_ he thought, not really wanting to say it outloud in front of the others, _She's always friendly and ready to lend a tire to someone who needs help._

"If someone is willing enought to go up and talk to him," Boost grumbled, "but I'm not doing it. Too many bad memories."

Doc nodded in agreement at the purple Mitsubishi Eclipse. Even though he didn't like tuners that much, the old Hornet knew that Boost was right about the bad memories related to Tony Blitz. He had to admit that the tuner leader was the first one to warn them of Tony's first arrival to Radiator Springs.

The cars at Flo's were silent for a few minutes, mulling over Boost's suggestion to talk to Tony.

"I'll do it," Ebony piped up at last.

Everyone looked at the black Mitsubishi Eclipse in surprise. She, out of all of them, had been the one most affected by Tony. She had been severely injured by the black Supra and put in the clinic for three days, longer than the time Sapphire Sky spent in there.

"Ebony," Boost looked at his sister, "don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Yes, I do," replied Ebony, "I want to see if he remembers that as well. I want to see if he feels guilty about what he's done. I want to put him on the spot for what he's done to everyone in this town. That's what everyone wants to know, right?"

"Correct," nodded Doc, "but what if he tries to lie to you?"

"Don't worry, that won't happen," Ebony assured the old dark blue Hornet, "I'm going to take him to a secluded spot where he'll have no choice but to tell the truth."

Ebony left and went to find Tony. She found him hanging around the Cozy Cone. He agreed to talk to Ebony and followed her to the forest behind the Cozy Cone.

"Alright, I want to know the real reason why you're here," Ebony said, turning on Tony.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony, "I told you in front of the clinic."

"That was in front of Amber," replied the dark tuner, "I know you were only lying to keep her from knowing the truth."

Tony smiled at her, "Sharp, aren't you?"

"Please don't patronize me," Ebony growled, "I've gotten enough of that from my brother."

"Alright then," Tony agreed, his voice getting suave, "So you want to know the real reason for my visit, do you?"

Ebony nodded and waited for the black Supra's answer.

"Retribution, my dear Ebony," replied Tony, beginning to circle the tuner, "For all the pain and misery that you and the rest of the town has caused me. But I'm not going to do that just yet. I'm waiting for the perfect moment to strike when everyone has their guard down."

"I'm not going to let you do that," Ebony replied coldly.

"Oh, really? How are you going to stop me?" asked Tony, "You do know that I'm stronger than you are, don't you?"

"Not if I have other cars who will back me up," Ebony answered, refusing to back down.

Tony chuckled as he continued to circle Ebony, "You do whatever you think may be best to protect this town, but I don't have to keep to your standards. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet Amber at the drive-in. Seems she's asked me to take a drive with her."

"Hey, remember 'Little Lonely Tuner'?" Ebony asked, trying to keep Tony from leaving so soon.

Tony stopped in mid-drive. He did remember that.

"Yeah, that's what you called me when you surprised me at the drive-in," Ebony went on, "I was alone there."

"You looked upset," replied Tony, "I thought I might try and comfort you. I wasn't prepared for your reaction though."

"Liar!" Ebony snapped angrily, "You tried to hurt me. Shroder and Ondine prevented that from happening."

Tony paused, seriously considering his response to Ebony, when he decided to just forget about it.

"Look, if I really did that, then I'm sorry," Tony said, trying to placate Ebony, "I wasn't really thinking straight at the time because of the damage and I was influenced by the other two."

Ebony huffed impatiently. She wasn't going to believe anything Tony said to her, but she kept her civil attitude and managed to keep herself from ramming him. She watched him smirk and leave the forest and head toward the drive-in.

_He's a liar and he's still dangerous,_ Ebony thought to herself, _We all have to stay on our guard._

At this point, Ebony turned and headed back to Flo's to tell the others all about her conversation with Tony.

Ebony and Tony just had a talk and he told her the truth. Now Ebony has gone to tell the others. Are they prepared to take any surprised from the black Supra?

Find out next time.

Comments?

Firebird


End file.
